


ah, those two

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Based on real-life events, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Ruining History: Three Hilariously Terrible Popes, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: {Ah, those two. In a fight they’re lethal. Around each other, they melt.}Inspired by Shane admitting he was angry at Ryan during the Ruining History Pope episode.





	ah, those two

Ryan’s smile was edging on awkward by now, he was certain of that; but the emotion couldn’t be helped. He was fighting to hold onto some form of cheer and focus that was needed to complete the shoot.

On his right, Sara was just as chipper and adorable, helpfully piping up on occasion to add on a remark that had everyone giggling. Down on the other side of their ridiculously long table were Aria and Fernando, both of whom had such insightful input into the topic that it was beginning to put him in an odd spot.

Still, Ryan wasn’t going to admit that he was feeling left out, despite knowing his own importance on being on the show and here for Shane.

When he was approached to be on Ruining History by the creator himself, he had gawked at Shane in surprise not noticing the tense expression on his boyfriend’s face like he expected to be rejected.

Ryan had shaken himself off, at the sight of such insecurity, and promptly demanded to be shown the script.

Thankfully, Shane had caught onto his excitement and laughed but had refused to share the script; something about authenticity or what.

And Ryan kind of understood; he guessed why he was on the show. Maybe it was because Unsolved was his baby and he’d called Shane on it so the big guy felt compelled to do the same. But still, he was going to support his boyfriend through it all.

This was his one time to really come through for him.

So why did he feel off for the entire shooting of this episode, so much so that Shane caught onto it and eventually things went sour?

It came on so gradually; Shane was meandering through his script like a pro, with Aria, Fernando, and Sara chipping in now and then to provide appropriate commentary. They were all dressed so casually, especially Ryan himself, since the filming almost always happened in the middle of the day when energies weren’t as high as they were in the morning.

He grinned over at Shane who was smoothly going over his smart remarks and unending puns, waiting a beat so someone or the other laughed at it. He knew he wasn’t focusing too much on the story of it, but damn. Can’t blame a guy for appreciating his boyfriend’s face.

Shane had glanced over at him once or twice, smiling gently like he knew what Ryan was thinking.

And so foolishly, he had tried to up the ante.

Carefully reaching over with his left foot, he nudged at Shane’s shin; he knew none of it would be visible above the table but Shane’s jumpy reaction was enough.

They called a cut on the take and Ryan could feel his boyfriend’s glare hit the side of his face as everyone else laughed at his put-upon innocent expression.

An annoyed sigh emanated from Shane but he didn’t think much of it; it was comic relief, his boyfriend got too lost in the moment sometimes. He had to let go sometime.

They all re-did the take and Shane went over his commentary again and for the next few minutes all was silent and polite and on-script. But for some reason the precision of it all was grating on his nerves.

It wasn’t the heat, because the studio was full of powerful head and strobe lights so the company had gratefully provided them with air-conditioned rooms to film in.

The air-con was on high and it was a pleasant cool air that streamed over their heads.

It had more to do with the fact that Ryan had been working on his Unsolved research for the past few hours and had wanted a break with his boyfriend but was called in for a shoot.

And he’d never say no to Shane, never.

But he really was looking forward to getting a coffee and sandwiches from somewhere and just chilling with his best guy.

So much for that, he thought wryly as he uncapped his marker and began doodling on the whiteboard that was provided to them.

He drove a crude drawing of the pope that Shane had just described and they were all discussing but as he leaned over to show it to his boyfriend, Shane called cut.

This was odd but not rare. If Shane ever felt that he’d missed out a good point or part of the story he’d call it cut and re-do the bit; In Ryan’s eyes this was adorable and kind of endearing, his boyfriend was a perfectionist.

But it was odd in this circumstance, because Shane had been doing the script perfectly, it was flowing really well and it was getting the ‘panel’ talking up a storm on the topic. Only Ryan was the distracted one, but apparently that was it for Shane.

“Do you mind?” He hissed at Ryan while simultaneously rubbing off the drawing with his finger and shoving the board away.

In hindsight, Ryan blamed it on his boredom at the moment, which wasn’t a good enough reason. But he snickered in response to Shane’s consternation which didn’t help lighten the moment like it usually used to.

He saw Shane’s face flush red with growing annoyance and anger, and was shocked to see it was being aimed at him.

There had never been a time, until now apparently, that the man had lost his temper with Ryan.

There had been a time when Ryan had lost it on Shane but never the other way around.

But that day was today.

Ryan shrugged sheepishly and muttered something about having a bit of fun which obviously wasn’t the correct thing to say since it caused his boyfriend’s anger to flare up even further.

A hasty ‘we’ll talk later’ was shot at him and that was it.

Shane didn’t turn to him or talk to him after that for the entirety of the shoot.

Usually, the big guy would reach over and nudge him or wedge his fingers between Ryan’s folded arms for no more than a second. But for the both of them those few seconds of contact between was like a comforted reassurance.

It was a ‘hey you’re here’ or a ‘I’m here for you’ or just even a ‘I adore you’.

And Ryan was obsessed with those little touches. But they didn’t come.

Nor did Shane look over to him with soft eyes and easy smiles.

The shoot wrapped up and Shane bounced up off his chair, profusely thanked their colleagues for being there and then went over to the production crew.

Ryan hung around on the now-empty table, going through his phone and his mental itinerary, hoping to pass the time until Shane came over to get him.

He felt bad for riling up the big guy but then he felt like it was no harm done. Sure they had to cut and re-do but that was usual if not a re-occurrence during filming.

It was only when he looked up much later that he noticed all of the crew had cleared out.

His eyebrows rose in surprise; that was quick, he wondered.

Ryan’s eyes wandered over to Shane who was standing near the door of the studio and checking off some list. Yet again he couldn’t help but notice the gorgeous figure his boyfriend cut out to be.

Long Legs Madej wasn’t just a nickname in jest, it was the most appropriate truth there was.

And just like that, despite the little tiff between them, Ryan’s face cracked into a small smile.

His heart leapt at the sight of Shane’s floppy and fluffy hair falling on his forehead as he leaned over the piece of paper.

His gut fluttered when Shane pursed his lips and with two long fingers traced the paper lightly, up and down, then up again, like he was meticulously going over everything so as not to miss anything out.

God, but his blood thundered in his veins at the little crinkle between his eyebrows as he twisted his head one way, then the other. It was ridiculous how far gone he was for this giant, brilliant man.

But Ryan had hesitated in letting him know.

It had literally been only three months since they started dating, or rather, started whatever this relationship was.

Three short but incandescent months full of love and joy and shared happiness that he clung onto for dear life.

Embarrassingly enough, Ryan knew right away how perfect Shane was for him once he met the guy a few years ago.

But of course, back then he was already dating someone else and they’d been just friends. _Strictly_ friends.

So, when Jen approached him one day and bluntly demanded to know when he’d be asking Shane out, it was like someone had yanked the carpet right out from under him.

He was blown over by the intensity of what he felt for his friend, the way his heart seemed to twist and ache at every look, smile, and laugh that came out of Shane.

But a soft smile and a gentle kiss was all that came towards him once he finally had the balls to ask.

Approximately 90 days in now into their relationship and Ryan felt like he knew. Like he knew this was it; that Shane was the one.

And this time, he was ready.

Smiling stupidly, he didn’t even realize when his brain had decided to open his mouth and make him speak.

“I love you.”

What the fuck? That had been _him_, that was his voice that floated over the silence in the room which had Shane’s head snapping up in shock, his jaw dropping slack.

Deafening silence reigned between them, and Ryan felt a crippling moment of fear. What if Shane realized they were going too fast or that he didn’t feel the same way or oh God what if he left and –

But long legs caught up to the speed of his stream of thought and insistent lips pressed against his own until they were caressing, coaxing and opening him up and gently pouring into him all the love he felt and all the love that was reciprocated.

And Ryan felt it; he felt the feeling of knowing he could sprout wings and fly off, like he could win a thousand lotto tickets all in a row, like he was unbeatable and invincible and –

Shane abruptly pulled back from the kiss, heaving slightly, “I love you too, Ry, but I’m mad at you right now so it’s best if we don’t talk.”

Ryan choked and sputtered on his own spit, as Shane pressed another forceful kiss onto him and stalked away, this time out of the room.

Well, fuck.

His boyfriend loved him back _and_ they had their first ever fight?

Ryan threw his arms into the air and whooped loudly. He was _definitely_ marrying this one.

**Author's Note:**

> ryan can be such a goof sometimes so i tried to show that a bit. 
> 
> On a more serious note: Soooo I've written for this fandom before, it was called be with me, darling and I orphaned the work after I received a lot of backlash and retaliation from other fandoms I was in because I was writing RPF and apparently it's one of the seven sins lol. But I'm deciding to give it another go and hopefully this time the positive feedback outweighs the negative :)


End file.
